darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Thalassian Offensive
Founded several days after the discovery of an impending Amani invasion of Quel'Thalas, the Thalassian Offensive is a joint campaign launched by the Magisters, Farstriders, Blood Knights, and various other branches of the Thalassian military in response to the impending invasion. Under the leadership of the appointed General Kayira Sol'dorya, the Thalassian Offensive aims to strike out at this new threat to the sanctity of Quel'Thalas, and to put an end to any threat the Amani may direct towards them. The Oath The Oath is taken by all whom serve within the Thalassian Offensive, to ensure loyalty, and devotion to the path. Breaking the oath is, within the Offensive, considered to be akin to treason. Any whom break the oath are often swiftly dealt with by their ranking superiors - often dissapearing entirely from the public light. Activities * Weekly Combat Training - * Weekly Meetings - Thalassian Offensive Council * Monthly Plot Events - Call of the Amani Progression/Other Policies * Swearing - Under 18's are asked to turn their profanity filter ON, and to leave it that way until they turn 18. * Respect - We ask that all of our members respect each others opinion's, and allow others to voice them. We also ask that they extend this same attitude to other players on the Realm, and furthermore, the game, despite who they are. * Channels - We ask that our members OOC in /o (Officer chat), and communicate IC'ly in /g (Guild chat), and that they follow the same rules for other channels. * Brackets - We ask that NONE of our members make use of brackets, despite the situation. Just because someone else uses them doesn't mean you have to, and we ask that you inform them they are breaching Realm Policy. Information What is the 'Thalassian Offensive'? The 'Thalassian Offensive' is the united offensive of Farstriders, Magisters, Blood Knights and various other groups within the folds of Quel'Thalas, chartered to strike out and destroy the Amani menace. They are currently led by the Lord-Protector. What will the 'Thalassian Offensive's' role be in 'Call of the Amani'? The Thalassian Offensive will primarily consist of alts, and, if we're lucky, a few mains. It'll serve as the main command structure for the military union against the Amani. It's requested that all major/minor parties involved have at least one ambassador within the offensive to aid with tactical planning, but, it isn't a requirement. Has the 'Thalassian Offensive' been formed yet? No, it hasn't. The Offensive will be formed once an IC meeting has taken place, involving all of the major parties taking place within 'Call of the Amani'. Once formed, the Offensive will begin to offer support and guidance to other guilds taking part in 'Call of the Amani'. Will the 'Thalassian Offensive' be actively recruiting? Yes, the Offensive will be actively recruiting for the duration of the event. It may also be that we continue to recruit afterwards, mainly as an event-based guild. Where is/where will the Offensive be based in Quel'Thalas? Sadly, this information will be kept under wraps until the guild itself has actually been formed, and the ruling council has decided upon a suitable location to base the Offensive. Will the 'Thalassian Offensive' remain active after 'Call of the Amani'? We'll see. Ranking System Command Structure *General *Advisor *Ambassador Service Structure *Captain *Retainer *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Scout *Infantry Officers Kayira Sol'dorya See also Category:Guilds